mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Morbis Deltaburg
*Thebes *The Kron |dislikes = *Imperator Ix *Deception *Unneeded Violence *Scylla and Charyb *Mitchell and friends *Maquessa }} |dislikes= *Imperator Ix *Deception *Unneeded Violence *Scylla and Charyb *Mitchell and friends |skills= |moves_and_techniques= |ability_type= }} is a character from Mitchell Van Morgan: The Brotherhood Of Redheads. As the lead member of the Marauder forces, she takes her job very seriously and serves to please her lord. She has lived with others of her lost clan within the Twilight Cage for over 4,000 years (from the perspective of Mitchell's world). Still thinking about her lost clan, She returns as a mayor of Charlottesville in Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon. Concept and creation Morbis has orange Hair like most redheads as Martin and Margaret, and lilac eyes rimmed by a patch of much lighter (almost white) fur, each with a single, short eyelash which curves off to the side. Surname Appearances Video games Mitchell Van Morgan: The Brotherhood of Redheads Before the events of the game, Morbis assisted in the capture of the final Power Stone and took Martin J. Moody prisoner while doing so, nearly able to overwhelm him on her own. She makes her first appearance in the North Crolinian Blue Ridges, revealing herself and the Marauders as Redheads of the Morbis Clan. Upon being defeated in combat, she tried to stop Sonic and friends from entering Marquessa Land by causing an avalanche. After she believes to have fulfilled her duty of stopping Mitchell, she goes to Martin's Floating Island and meets up with Imperator Ix, unaware that they the team made use of an alternate route constructed by Doctor Marquessa. While on the island, Mitchell and Martin confront her and Ix, and Ix reveals his plan and true intentions to the heroes. After she discovers Ix's plan to conquer Mitchell's world, Ix attempts to kill Morbis, who is saved by Martin. Morbis then becomes Mitchell's ally for the rest of the game. She joins with Mitchell and friends only because she wanted to bring the Nocturnus Clan back to Mitchell's world - not to take over it as well (Ix's goal). She also says that she's impressed by the courage and strength of Mitchell and Martin, and that she's hard to impress. Soon, Morbis forms a team with Martin on the Nocturne in an attempt to return the Nocturnus Clan to Mitchell's world, but fail when they are drawn into battle by Imperator Ix. After Super Ix is defeated at the hands of Super Mitchell, she flees in the Cyclone with Mitchell and his friends, making her the only Nocturnus Clan redhead to permanently escape the Twilight Cage into Mitchell's world. Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon Morbis will be making an appearance in Mitchell Van Morgan: Global Marathon, where she is the mayor of Charlottesville. This is where she appears as the Mayor of Charlottesville and the guest of honor in the opening a North Carolina State Fair theme park and makes a song for the game at a surprising concert. Cameos Animation Mitchell Van Morgan In other media Occupation and hobbies Abilities Power-ups Reception External links Category:Humans Category:Redhead Americans Category:Playable characters